GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
GNT-0000 00 QanT (aka 00Q, 00 QanT, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta"), is the successor unit to the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. The unit is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics A fifth Generation GundamGundam 00 Final Mechanics book designed and tuned specifically for Celestial Being's first Innovator, Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 QanT is the latest mobile suit (MS) designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprints originated from an Innovators draft and was sent over from Veda/Tieria (with level 7 clearance) for Celestial Being engineers to analyze and develop. As the successor to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, 00 QanT contains an upgraded and improved Twin Drive System and possesses the new Quantum System. The unit possesses two newly created GN Drives specifically made for its Twin Drive System. The drives are located on its back and underneath the shield, near the left shoulder respectivelyHG 1/144 00 QanTand were developed by a team led by Linda Vashti at Jupiter. Unlike 00 Gundam, 00 QanT does not require a separate external stabilizer for the Twin Drive System to function at full strength. This may be related to a better system design and/or better resonance rates of the new GN Drive pair. These can directly be connected with each other which would result in a higher sync rate and therefore output, however when used this way they become extremely hard to control. To prevent unexpected problems, they are usually kept separate.. The Quantum System is also the successor to 00 Raiser's Trans-Am Burst System, which allows Setsuna to expand his Quantum Brainwaves. It creates a massive quantum field that extends an Innovator's consciousness to communicate with sentient minds for advanced communications. To activate the system, an Innovator's quantum brainwaves must be active. Once scanned, the two GN Drives connect. Finally, large portions of QanT's armor is purged, and the condensers within the limbs and the GN Drive core extend beyond the frame of the suit. Like its predecessors (Exia and 00), 00 QanT is a close combat-oriented mobile suit. Its primary weapon is the GN Sword V, the latest in the line of dual functioning weapons that can alternate between sword and rifle modes. A GN Shield is mounted over the left shoulder in a similar fashion to one of the GN-0000 00 Gundam's GN Drives. The shield itself can deploy 6 GN Sword Bits (stored on the sides of the shield) which serve many functions, but are primarily remote blades and don't possess any ranged particle weaponry. The Sword Bits can be attached to the GN Sword V to form either a powerful buster sword or a buster rifle for combat. For added defense, 00 QanT can deploy a GN Field by placing the 6 Sword Bits in a closed spherical formation and can activate the Trans-Am System to enhance its overall capabilities. 00 QanT can quantize like 00 Raiser, but with improvements over the original, being able to execute this function at will now. Unlike 00 Raiser, 00 QanT is capable of quantizing not only for short distances, but all the way across the universe, which was shown when it teleported to the ELS homeworld in the far side of another galaxy. 00 QanT's Sword Bits have the ability to form a portal and aid in the process. In critical situations during battle, instant quantum teleportation is more preferable, in which case 00 QanT just quantizes in Trans-Am state immediately, instead of using the Sword Bits' aid. This similar function is also present in GNW-100A Sakibure that appeared 50 years after the end of the movie. The head piece of the 00 QanT acts as a controlling device for the Sword Bits. The particle controlling capabilities of the antennae have yet again improved, allowing the 00 QanT to communicate using Quantum Brainwave interfacing. Ian Vashti has designed the head of the 00 QanT to resemble Setsuna's previous Gundams, the GN-001 Gundam Exia and the GN-0000 00 Gundam. MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT The arm parts of the 00 QanT were made to allow the 00 QanT to wield it's close combat weapons to the fullest. The wrist joints were made to be so flexible that they actually could move like a human arm. The GN Condensers located within the arms have been improved, allowing GN Particles to be transferred to the weapons more smoothly and effectively than the 00 Raiser's condensers.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT The leg parts of the 00 QanT have built in AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) capabilities to allow it to achieve high maneuverability in zero-G conditions. The knee joints of the 00 QanT were made to be as fluid in motion as a real human knee, with GN condensers located in them, also improved. Some parts of the legs were developed from the GNZ-series, while other parts bore massive improvements to the original parts from the 00. The remaining parts were derived from other GN Drive equipped mobile suits.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT Being Celestial Being's most advanced MS to date, the 00 QanT is so powerful that it could possibly have eliminated the entire ELS attack force single-handedly had Setsuna chosen not to communicate with them.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 QanT Although it's possible that this conclusion is the same hypothetical calculation (by Veda) that excludes important factors such as ELS' healing abilities and pilot fatigue and can take up to a whole week of constant battle timeMobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 14 "Full Saber" making it a very hard feat nevertheless. Armaments ;*GN Sword V :The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. The beam output of it's rifle mode is variable. It possesses two modes: Sword Mode and Rifle Mode. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a buster rifle or a buster sword depending on the formation.Hobby Japan September 2010http://img827.imageshack.us/f/1279792690365.jpg/ With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword in its buster rifle mode, 00 QanT possesses the ability to create a large beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans Am. When not in use, it is then stored on QanT's left waist. ;*GN Sword Bits :Stored on the GN Shield are six GN Sword Bits,00 Special Edition II booklet of which there are 3 different types. The 2 A Bits are long bits which are usable as separate homing projectiles or as hand-held swords.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) The B Bits perform in the same manner, but possess the ability to generate a beam saber.Robot Damashii GNT-0000 00 QanT figure The C Bits are similar in function to the A Bits, but are half the size of the latter. They have hidden handles that enable them to function as hand-held swords . They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as attacking individually or forming up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword. :In addition to offense, the bits can also create a GN Field when positioned together in a circle and aid in quantum teleportation by grouping into a circular, portal-like formation, using a thick saturation of GN Particles as a gateway.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer Through combining bits, a larger sword can be formed. The Sword Bits are very versatile. The defensive capabilities of the GN Sword Bits is even higher than Gadelaza's GN Large Fangs and Zabanya's GN Holster Bits. Overall, the Sword Bits' stats are higher than any other remote weapons.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 11 The bits also appear to aid the Quantum System in some fashion when the system is activated. ;*GN Shield :A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its backpack via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage and quick-recharge unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a beam gun with variable output mounted on top of the shield for missile interception purposes. The shield possesses a panel that reveals the GN Drive unit when opened, large amounts of GN Particles can be released from this point. Because GN Particle emissions are known to have defensive properties, it is theoretically possible for the shield to use these emissions as defensive measure similar to 00 Gundam, although it is never seen as itself is already a very robust solid shield, capable of blocking shots from ELS Baikal and Volga-Class battle cruisers, if not more powerful shots during the ELS conflict. :The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications.Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening Of the Trailblazer When the Sword Bits are deployed, they are expanded toward both sides of the GN Shield, and simultaneously fly towards the locked-on target.MG 1/100 GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) System Features ;*Bit Control System ;:*GN Field ;*"Miniature Veda Terminal" :In order to help Setsuna sort through the massive irrelevant data during the upcoming interface with the ELS inside their core ship, Tieria Erde ordered the installation of a miniature Veda terminal on-board the 00 QanT. Tieria uploads a holographic version of himself to assist Setsuna. ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*Twin Drive System ;:*Quantum System ;:*Quantum Teleportation System ;:*Trans-Am System ;*"Veda-based Operating System" Variants ;*[00 Qan(T) Full Saber|GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T Full Saber]] ;*ELS QanT History For 00 QanT's history and exploits, please go to Setsuna F. Seiei's page. Picture Gallery Quanta LOL.png|GNT-0000 - 00 QanT 00_Qan(T)_GN_Sword_IV.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Qan(T)BurstFront.jpg|00 QanT (Quantum Burst Mode Front) Qan(T)BurstRear.jpg|00 QanT (Quantum Burst Mode Rear) ELS Qan(T) Rear.jpg|ELS QanT Rear 00_Qan-T-.jpg|00 QanT w/ GN Sword V Vlcsnap-2011-01-16-01h59m35s65.png|00 QanT's GN Buster Rifle with GN Beam Gun 00Q Raiser Sword.jpg|00 QanT's GN Buster Rifle Vlcsnap-2011-01-16-02h01m05s253.png|00 QanT's "Quantum Sword" Quantum burst.jpg|00 QanT using Quantum System Trans am buster rifle.png|00 QanT in Trans-Am gncannon.jpg|00 QanT's hidden GN Beam Gun on GN Shield 00Quan-t-goingtocore.jpg|00 QanT going to core of ELS 537561.jpg|00 QanT Concept & Movie version + 00QanT ELS 00Quant.jpg|00 QanT 50 years later 00 QanT Lineart1.jpg|00 QanT Lineart 00 QanT Lineart.jpg|00 QanT Lineart Front/Back 00 QanT Lineart2.jpg|00 QanT Lineart vlcsnap-2011-01-29-14h34m03s47.png|GN Sword Bits Connecting to GN Sword Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie - Complete Edition - Cover.jpg|00 QanT on the cover of "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie Edition" Qan(T) Final battle.png|00 QanT Right Before Breaking Into ELS Core Els00Q.png|ELS 00 QanT seen in 00I 2314 Gundam 00 - A wakening of the Trailblazer - Large 137.jpg gfs_189688_2_13.jpg|SD 00 Qan(T) from SD Gundam G Generation World Fsaaerefg.jpg|An Illustration of ELS 00 QanT by Kanetake Ebikawa gfs_204091_2_4.jpg|00 QanT team up with Wing 0 Custom & Strike Freedom in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku. Note that the 00 QanT is classified as 'Short' Unit 2612.jpg|00 QanT Gundam War Card 00Q_QBM.jpg 00Q_transition_vortex.jpg gnt-0000-els.jpg|ELS Verion Gnt-0000-els-back.jpg C01a.png 00Q.jpg|00 QanT (Gundam Perfect File) 00QanTSwordBitsBeam.jpg|00 QanT using its full arsenal against the ELS (Gundam Perfect File) Quanta ELS.jpg|00 QanT "Quantum Burst Mode" (Gundam Perfect File) Unfinished 00 quanta.jpg|00 Quanta under construction 00Q Trans-Am Robot Damashi Promo.jpg|00 QanT Trans Am Mode Robot Damashii Promo Fan Art 00 Quan(T) Original Colors.jpg|CG w/ concept color scheme QANT_02.jpg|CG 00 QanT w/o GN Shield 00 Qan(T).jpg|CG 00 QanT front view. CG 00 Quanta Rear.jpg|CG 00 QanT back view. 00Q IV.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode 00Q V.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode Rear CG 00Q QB.jpg|CG 00 QanT Quantum Burst Mode Armor Purge File:00Q Particle Blast.jpg|00Q Particle Blast img_983.jpg|00 QanT Full Saber by Zefai Gundam Templates - 00 Qan (T).png|Artwork by Zephyrnic ELS 00Q.jpg|ELS 00Q Gunpla MG QanT.jpg|MG 1/100 00 QanT boxart 00 QanT Magazine Poster.jpg|MG 1/100 - 00 QanT - Magazine 00 QanT Magazine Poster0.jpg|MG 1/100 - 00 QanT - Magazine 00-qant.jpg|HG 1/144 00 QanT boxart HG00 00 Qan-T-.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT HG00 00 Qan-T-2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000 - 00 QanT srwhotnews_hj0111_022.jpg|MG 1/100 - GNT-0000 00 QanT 10128758365a.jpg|MG 1/100 - GNT-0000 00 QanT Ijhrka.jpg|ELS 00 QanT from Gundam 00N Notes & Trivia *00 QanT's name is derived from the word "Quanta", the plural form of "Quantum", a measure of subatomic particles. *00 QanT's name is also derived from the theory "Infinite Quantum Well" because 00 is also the symbol for Infinity and the theory states that the wave-particle duality of matter and energy are infinite. *The "T" on the "GNT-0000" model designation name stands for "Twin".http://www.gundam00.net/ms/01.html *The GN Drives utilized by the QanT are labeled on the user interface as GN Drive 6 and 7. This may suggest that the first five Original Drives are labeled in a similar manner (IE GN Drive 1-5). *Additionally, the user interface displays unusual menu items as seen just before intialising Quantum Burst. The labels on these items are more suited to a business, in this case most likely Bandai Hobby Division as the labels include: Customer Parts, Sales Orders, Purchase Parts and Inventory. *Among all other Gundams of the 0/Astraea/Exia/00 lineage, 00 QanT is the first and only one not to possess any traditional hilt-only beam sabers. *In Trans-Am, 00 QanT is seen using a weapon similar to 00 Raiser's "Raiser Sword". This feature is nicknamed "Quantum Sword" by fans. *In SD Gundam G Generation World, the 00 QanT is seen using only its shield to generate a GN Field. However, as Sunrise lists video games as a black level source, it is assumed that this aspect of the shield is non-canon. The game also shows the 00 QanT using the Trans-Am Burst instead of the Quantum System. *00 QanT has the same overall height as Exia, but it's the heaviest weight among all the Gundams that Setsuna has piloted (excluding 00's Raiser equipment and its Seven Sword armaments). *Although Setsuna seems to prefer to use ranged attack while piloting 00 QanT in the movie, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, 00 QanT is categorized as a "short" unit instead of "long" unit. This becomes ironic because it is difficult to handle the ELS using "short" type units in the game. *00 QanT is a playable unit in Extreme Vs. It can use Quantum Burst, which stuns nearby MS it hits by emitting a burst of energy. Once it enters Quantum Burst Mode, it cannot go back to normal life until it respawns in its next life. However during this mode, the GN Sword Bits can be used as many times as desirable without reloading and it can call upon the other Gundams as replenishing Assists. *Each of the 5th generation Gundams have different cockpits, 00 QanT design is completely different from others from the GN series. With an unknown green object behind the seat and different style console. *The concept design of 00 QanT is initially revealed some time after the end of Gundam 00 Second Season to have only white, blue and yellow colors in its design, but red was later added as the production of the movie progresses in 2010 prior to its screening to be consistent with the color schemes used in its predecessors, Gundam Exia and 00 Gundam, in which both mecha have certain elements infused into 00 QanT's design. However, 3 years later the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX Mobile Suit Gundam AGE used a similar colour scheme for its official design and also possess remote weapons like 00 QanT's own Sword Bits. *00 QanT follows a design theme of having its remote weapons being mounted over its left shoulder shared with the RX-93 ν Gundam and GF13-009NF Gundam Rose. *Despite having an additional beam gun located on its shield, this weapon is never used in any video games. Articles & References GN Info 00Q Sakibure Sword Kai.jpg|GN Info on 00Q's Quantum System Characteristics 1277395879564.jpg|1/144 HG 00 QanT QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg|00 Profle of 00 QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemaios 2 Kai C01a.png|00 QanT's armaments 00 Qan(T) - Front and Back - Design.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Magazine Article/Design GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Data File.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Data File GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Data File0.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Data File GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Technical Detail/Design GNT-0000 - 00 QanT - Technical Detail & Design0.jpg|GNT-0000 00 QanT - Technical Detail/Design Fang charts.jpg|Gundam 00N Chapter 11: Bit Comparison Chart External Links *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T on MAHQ.net] *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T on Gundam-france.com]